


idk

by azurevalentine



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurevalentine/pseuds/azurevalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love story!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk

"syd...," amo whispered   
"wgata" said syd hurriedly  
"ur vaginas undone............."   
;)


End file.
